User blog:GodOfNerds/Character Sheet 79
Personality Samuel's personality has been like a rollercoaster going up and down changing with him. He's a borderline psychopathic prince charming. If I could sum him up. Appearence Samuel's looks increase in beauty for every time he steals. Making it hard to describe. History Samuel was born in a small cottage on the outskirts of a small town known as "Ashland". Samuel was born with exceedingly good looks. He was a very happy and very naive child, he had many friends and even more admirers. Samuel was beloved by everyone around him, and when he reached the age of 15, he was going on his very first trip to another country. He went to spain to visit a pen pal he had gotten in school. He spent a an entire month there, during that time he and his friend fell in love and became a thing. He loved her dearly, so he was really sad to leave her when he went home, but they promised that she would visit in a months time when she could afford to go to him. So they kissed good bye. When Samuel came home he was horrified by what he found, most of the time was covered in filth and trash, and even corpses. People looked like they had aged 15 years in a month, he hurried home to see how his parents were doing, only to find both of their corpses with their throats clawed out, the bodies were barely identifiable. Samuel spent the next month planning the funeral and talking to the police. When the day came that she was supposed to come, there was a accident on the plane, someone had apparently gone insane on the airport in spain and killed 3 people, she was the killer. Everyone around him were dropping like flies. This greatly changed his way of looking at the world, both growing apathetic towards it but also gain a morbid fascination with death and murder. Samuel went on with life barely talking and or forming and relationships with anyone, regardless if it was as friends or as lovers, or as family. He saw everyone around him as boring and dull corpses, nothing interested him, nothing captured his attention, he saw himself as yet another dull corpse. Until one day he met a girl and she was full of energy and love, she hugged him forcibly the first time they met, they naturally grew and Samuel started talking again, he smiled for the first time in so long. He loved her. After a long day at school he came back to his dormatory room, and there she was, naked with another man. She was cheating on him, all of a sudden something snapped inside Samuel, he quickly hid in the closet, not knowing why HE was hiding, he simply stayed silent and listened to them arguing over why this was a mistake, how this was the first time they'd ever been together and how she only did it out of curiosity how other men affected her compared to Samuel. Apparently they didn't get past naked kissing since she felt disgusted by another mans touch outside of Samuel's. After the man left, Samuel left the closet and told her what he had seen, she started crying and apologizing, Samuel couldn't explain what he felt, he was both happy and angry, so he decided to try another woman too, but he wouldn't tell her until he was done. When Samuel cheated on her for the first time it was nothing special, he felt nothing, he didn't feel the previous disgust that was talked about, he only felt better, it was as if the new woman made him better, while it only seemed like she worsened. So he continued, and after he had cheated on her countless of times she finally found out, she killed herself, and by doing so she was spread throughout the newspapers, making the other women find out about her making most of them commit suicide too. It was at this point that Samuel truly realized there wasn't something natural about him, making people go crazy from simply not being his or around him, he felt great, not because they died but it was as if their beauty and physical abilities went to him. Samuel later "killed" even more women and even men, nobody could withstand his now enhanced looks, looks that grew even more enhanced by every single "kill". Soon enough Samuel realized that it wasn't only their beauty and physical attributes he could "steal", he could also steal their talents and skills, and even more. He even mastered how to do it without killing them, but he usually ruined their lives by stealing whatever he steals. Powers And Abilities *Absolute Thievery **Beauty Thievery ***Supernatural Beauty ***Addictive Contentment ****Insanity Inducement **Life-Force Absorption ***Accelerated Body Development Category:Blog posts